


Wake the Dead

by jiminnienuggets



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pure Smut, bareback, i mean its the zombie apocalypse, killing walkers are pretty much an aphrodisiac for trick lbr, slight gore???, unsafe sex tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminnienuggets/pseuds/jiminnienuggets
Summary: Nick is really going to wake the dead with those moans of his.





	Wake the Dead

**Author's Note:**

> I just really believe killing things and being covered in blood is a turn on for troy and nick and i'm sticking to it

The nails puncturing into his back had Nick’s hair on his skin raising and his body clenching to keep himself under control. Troy’s lips were pressed to the underside of his jaw, causing Nick to stare over his shoulder and down the hall of the abandoned school. Bodies littered the hall from where he and Troy had fought side by side, ridding their way of the dead.

He gave a half smirk, his eyes rolling back and falling shut with a long moan when Troy bit on his skin, sucking it red. Nick cursed out beneath his breath, his fingers clutching at Troy’s shirt. 

Blood covered the both of them, but they’d both been covered in blood so often that Nick found it nothing more extra stuff they’d need to wash off after. He’s pretty sure he felt his fingers touch something like brain matter on Troy’s shirt but just flung it away before digging his fingers into Troy’s hair, pulling back to push his lips roughly against Troy’s. His lover groaned into the kiss, teeth automatically tugging at his lip. 

Nick smirked when he heard Troy whimper as he scraped his nails down his flesh. He’d come to find out that Troy had a bit of a thing for scratches and Nick was more than happy to oblige. He was pretty sure that if someone saw Troy without a shirt, they’d be worried the dead had gotten their claws on him. But no; it was just Nick.

Soon, fingers were tugging his hair and pulling his head sharply back. Nick groaned at the sudden strain in his neck, his eyes heavy and lidded as he stared up into the cold eyes of his boyfriend (but there was also a glimmer there that made Nick feel warm and comfortable and also safe). 

“You want to do this here.” It was a question, more of an observation because Nick was hard and practically thrusting himself upwards towards Troy, seeking friction and trying to relieve some of the pressure building inside of him. 

“Pretty sick right?” Nick nearly panted, glancing down at the body with half a head collapsed in the corner of the room. Troy’s machete sat on the desk next to them and Nick was almost ashamed to admit how turned on he got at the thought of his boyfriend slicing open the skull of a departed. 

“But totally us.” He replied in kind with a grin of his own and Nick laughed only to bite on his lip the moment he felt himself being pulled off the desk, his pants being pushed down around his ankles, leaving him exposed. 

He had to admit, the way Troy’s eyes took their time, looking him over and memorizing every part of him, had to be one of his favorite parts. Troy never seemed to get tired of looking at him and Nick never seemed to get tired of the praise his eyes gave him. 

As fingers began touching him, Nick closed his eyes to let himself enjoy it. He tried hard not to let the sounds come out so easily, but he was slightly amazed at how far Troy had come in such a short amount of time. To not knowing almost at all what to do, to being practically a professional… well, Nick wasn’t too shocked. This was Troy, and once Troy set his mind to something, there was no going back. 

Troy’s hands were rough, a sensation that Nick rather enjoyed. Not only was Troy’s skin rough, however, his movements weren’t exactly gentle as he wrapped his hand around Nick’s cock and began rubbing and squeezing. 

Nick dug the palms of his hands into the desk, a guttural sound breaking free from him. His legs shook and he leaned back against the desk even more to avoid falling over.

Troy’s movements were slow and exploratory. It was a little frustrating but expected. He knew his boyfriend and Troy was nothing if not curious--curious about everything. Curious about the way bodies reacted to certain stimulants, especially Nick’s body, and curious about how far they could be pushed until they break. So far Troy had managed to break Nick once, and it’d been… quite the experience that Nick wasn’t sure he ever wanted to relive and Troy had been incredibly sorry about. Nick forgave him, but it had been a reminder that Troy had a much more dangerous side to him.

He didn’t ever intend to admit it aloud, but Nick rather enjoyed the dangerous side of Troy.

The way Troy’s fingers worked at his length was hardly dangerous, except for maybe Nick’s patience. He was particularly eager today, and he had the feeling it had something to do with the adrenaline of being almost killed by a hidden hoard of the dead, and then not. 

With his right hand on his cock, Troy lifted the fingers of his left to Nick’s mouth. Flushed and breathing heavily from his mouth, he eyed them before meeting Troy’s gaze and leaning forward, slowly taking the appendages into his mouth. 

Troy seemed pleased at the sight, almost whispering something, but it was more of a ghosting of words--something Nick could see with the movement of his mouth but not hear with his ears. It didn’t really matter however. 

Nick closed his eyes and swirled his tongue around Troy’s fingers. His skin tasted a little salty with sweat and briefly he wondered if there’d been a little blood on him as well before realizing he didn’t really care. He’d eaten a brain stem--what was a little bit of blood going to do? 

He felt the press of lips to his neck, fingers clenching even harder around him and he groaned out around the fingers, bobbing his head as if sucking Troy’s cock, which while the fingers were somewhat enjoyable (especially because he knew what was to be done with them), he would really enjoy the process of that as well. 

Soon, the fingers were being pulled from his mouth and he opened his eyes again to watch as Troy did so, working his hand in between his legs. It didn’t take much work as Nick opened them right away. 

“This is going to hurt.” He said as if Nick hadn’t already known, and as if he was giving Nick a choice in the matter. Which, Nick was sure that Troy would stop if he really wanted him to (probably), but since Nick really didn’t want him to stop… they were good to go. 

“Fuck…” Nick cursed out, his voice a mere breath as a finger pressed around the muscles of his ass. Troy was slow, but not because he didn’t want to hurt Nick. He was slow because he knew it tortured him more and Nick knew this and so shot him a glare. Troy only grinned, wriggling the tip of a finger into him. 

He ground himself down, the stretch feeling tight and hot and he just wanted more of it, more of Troy so he reached down and grabbed the hand teasing him in order to shove it in further. 

Troy narrowed his eyes however and completely removed his hand. “...Did I say you could?” 

“Fuck you…” Nick breathed out, no actual malice in his voice as he reached for Troy’s hand agai. Troy hovered it away before letting Nick guide his hand back downwards and inside of him.

“You should be punished for that.” Troy murmured, but it was ended with a kiss of his own doing as he captured Nick’s lips, his fingers pressing further and deeper into his boyfriend until he had a steady rhythm of fucking his fingers into him. 

Nick was slowly becoming a whimpering mess atop the desk. Troy’s other hand was still on his cock, stroking him along with each thrust of his fingers. It was a little ridiculous, how fast he was coming to his peak and Nick knew he needed to calm down and so glanced back over to the corner at the rotting corpse.

Helped a little but then Troy twisted his fingers inside of him and a string of lewd curses left Nick’s mouth and he was clutching onto the older man, nearly begging him to just fuck him already. 

“You should learn to be quiet, Nicky…” that name was enough to make Nick clench his jaw and hold back a long, tortured groan. “You’re going to wake the dead.” Troy gave that annoying as hell, charming smile, looking absolutely too pleased with himself at his joke. Nick honestly wanted to hit him, but more than that, he wanted his dick inside of him.

“Shut the fuck up, Troy--” he breathed out with a whine before reaching to tug at Troy’s pants. Troy just watched, not helping and he shook his head as he struggled to get it done with his shaking fingers. How did he get such an asshole of a boyfriend?

But soon, Troy was also naked from the waist down and Nick nearly salivated. He wanted to taste, but with the way Troy had been playing with his insides, he wouldn’t last all that much longer and before he could demand Troy to fuck him again, he was already being pushed onto his back and entered.

It was rough and Nick couldn’t help but cry out at the feeling of it. Though stretched, the skin was dry and had quite a bit of resistance. Troy wasn’t exactly known for being gentle, so all he could hear was a grunt or two from above him before the feeling of hips snapping in and out of him began. 

His body was tight around Troy, but welcoming, almost as if it knew who this was inside of him, and maybe it did. Nick felt relief the moment Troy’s cock pushed inside of his body and he wrapped a leg around him, almost trying to hold him there. But Troy didn’t stop moving and neither did Nick. Nick’s hips worked their way upwards, a heat building even higher and hotter inside the pit of his stomach than before. 

Their breaths mixed. Nick could barely hear Troy’s groans through his own. He did hear them still, however, and the sound, the knowledge, of the places he brought Troy was enough to make him snap his hips upwards extra hard, Troy’s cock sliding along his walls and into the ball of nerves deep inside of him. 

The desk shook beneath them with the effort to hold them up as Troy pounded into the younger man beneath him. Their lips met in a tangle of tongues and teeth. Nick bit down on Troy only for Troy to return the favor and so on. Nick couldn’t think at this point. Everything was a haze of feelings and emotions and fuck--he really loved Troy. 

Soon, however, they were both reaching the edge and Nick’s body was practically spasming around Troy, clenching and unclenching and holding his cock hostage inside of him. He dug his nails into his arm, a long moan falling from him as he came over himself. This only seemed to turn Troy on even more as he increased his speed and depth of fucking Nick, it not taking much longer to fill Nick with his seed. 

And then they were panting, sweating, and still covered in blood atop the desk. Nick couldn’t really form words, could only whine when Troy left him to lay on the desk next to him staring at the ceiling with him.

Then there was pounding on a door from outside in the hall and they both looked up, letting out laughter as Troy looked over at Nick with a smile. “Told you you’d wake the dead.”


End file.
